Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) is used to capture micrometer-resolution, two-dimensional images from within optical scattering media, for example, a biological tissue. OCT employs relatively long wavelength light, e.g., near-infrared light, which penetrates into the scattering media. In recent years, OCT has emerged as a very useful diagnostic tool and is extensively used in ophthalmology. Efforts are under way to extend the OCT method to other diagnostic needs such as dermatology, cardiology and the list is constantly growing.
Generating a full two-dimensional image of layers within a tissue, without the need for transverse scanning with a single point at a time is highly desirable, yet the methods currently proposed are associated with high noise level due to scattered light arriving to the imager.